Tears in Heaven
by meowkittehmeow
Summary: When Bella finally gets the courage to leave an abusive Edward, she discovers that recovery is harder than she thought it would be. With the help of Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Bella attempts to move on. What happens when Edward wants her back and will stop at nothing to get her? AH/AU Edward OOC.
1. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**A/N: It's BACK! We're BACK! Thank you all for the kind words and reviews. My co-author and I posted Authors Notes on all of our stories, but some of them got taken down. Long story short... a lot of people we went to school with died within a short period of time, and we needed to really re-group and reevaluate everything. We need to thank our two FABULOUS beta's that we found on SparklyRedPen: Lustliketequila and Ninmessara. Not a lot has been changed with the first chapter, but it definitely sounds better. The rest of the chapters will be posted about once a week. We both really hope you all still love this story. It's still our baby and we could never abandon it. Xoxo**

**Disclaimers: This story is rated M due to mentions of abuse, rape, violence, and generally not nice stuff. There will be some things that are possibly triggering. Read at your own risk. If you are UNDER the age of 18, turn back now. Also; don't own anything publically recognizable. **

**Tears In Heaven**

_**Chapter One: Breaking up is hard to do**_

Bella POV

I had to break up with him. He did it again. He _promised_ me that he wouldn't hit me again, and he did. He actually told me he loved me and then hit me. For what? For talking to someone who wasn't him? I don't know why I've stayed in this relationship. I should have left when it all started seven months ago. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_I had just got off the phone with Edward's brother. Not some random person, his brother, the person I've been able to tell anything to; my best friend. Edward was mad. Really mad. His once green eyes had turned black as he backed me into the corner of his living room. We were the only ones in the house,__and now I regretted coming over here. "Edward, please. I'm sorry. I didn't do anything wrong. I was talking to Emmett. He just wanted to let me know he'd be coming back in a few months. He wanted me to tell you to be ready to meet Ali's new boyfriend…" I started speaking very fast but trailed off when I saw the hatred in his eyes. Hatred toward _me._I don't know what provoked this side of him. I'd never seen it before. "Edward, calm down. Let's just talk about this okay?" I was trying to reason with him as tears streamed down my face. I couldn't see anything, not really. The last thing I remember seeing was his hand reaching up to strike my face, hard. This was the very first time Edward Cullen ever hit me. Unfortunately it would not be the last. _

"Bella, love, please I can change. Don't end this. You mean the world to me." I scoffed at him. Like I hadn't heard that before. That's what he always told me. 'I didn't mean it,' he'd say, or 'I love you,' or 'I can change,' he'd tell me. I'd heard it all before. I didn't believe him then, I sure as hell don't believe him and his abusive ass now.

"Save it Edward. I know you don't mean it. You always say the same thing. Then things always turn out the same way. You say you'll change, then if I call you five minutes late, you see me the next day and hurt me. I'm done with it. We're done, Edward. Please don't come by to see me." He grabbed my wrist and I knew he wasn't going to let go. I did the only thing I knew to do in this situation. "Edward, if you don't let me go, I'm calling Emmett." When I said his brother's name, he blanched and let me go. I ran out of the house and down to my car. I got in and didn't stop driving until I was in La Push.

There was only one person I wanted to see right now. Sam Uley. My second best friend, besides Emmett. I was driving around looking for him when I saw Jacob Black. "Hey Jake, do you know where Sam is? Something came up, and I need to talk to him." Jake smiled at me. He really was attractive. He had russet skin, muscles in all the right places, short spiky black hair and a gorgeous smile. The only issue was that he scared me. The only two men in my life besides Charlie that I wasn't scared of were Emmett and Sam. I had never told either of them, but today, I'm telling Sam everything. Hopefully when Emm gets here, he'll want to see me.

"Yeah Bells. He's down at First Beach. Is everything okay? What happened to your wrist?" He looked at my wrist with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine. I fell at Edwards and I guess when he caught me he grabbed me a little too hard. See you later okay?" He nodded at me and I smiled before continuing my drive to Sam. I saw him sitting on a rock. He really was the best friend I could ever want. He took up Emmett's role once he left for college. I knew deep in my heart that after I told Sam everything he wouldn't feel any differently about me, some of Edward's words would still ring in my ears.

I brushed off any lingering thoughts of worthlessness and marched over to Sam. "Sam, I need to tell you something. It's going to be really hard but you have to promise to listen to me all the way through before you say anything okay?" He nodded at me and moved to let me sit down. "So, you know how for the past like six months on and off I've had weird cuts and bruises all over me?" Sam nodded and waited for me to continue. "Well, the thing is, Edward, sometimes he gets really mad at me and he hits me. I never know when it's coming. Sometimes he's good, but other times he's bad. He rarely hits me in the face, but today, today he did. I don't know what I did, but he just hit me. I've been kicked, hit, punched, raped, everything under the sun, and I was so ashamed that I couldn't tell anyone, not even you. The first time it happened I was talking to Emmett and he got upset at me about it.

"The next time was after I was over here and I didn't tell him. Whenever I don't call him on time the next day he freaks out on me. Emmett's coming home in a few days and I'm planning on telling him too, but Sam, I'm so scared. I just broke up with him and he didn't want to let me go. What do I do? You have to help me. Please don't hate me. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." I was crying uncontrollable sobs. They were wracking my body to the point that I was almost hyperventilating. Sam pulled me into his chest and rocked me like a baby.

"Shhhh, Bella, sweetheart, calm down. You're safe here. It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Why didn't you tell me to begin with? I could've helped you. Why didn't you tell Emmett? You said he hit you in the face today?" I nodded as he paused for my answer. "Can I look at it Bella?" I started to pull away from him. "Bella, I won't hurt you. I just want to see your face so I can decide what to do. Being hit in the face is a pretty big thing. He was comfortable enough with his control on you that he thought you'd lie to cover up anything. Now, just let me see how bad it is okay? You've known me forever. You have no reason to not trust me."

I sighed and let him look at my face. The truth of the matter was I hadn't even seen it yet.**  
**"Okay Sam. I'm just warning you, I don't even know how bad it is yet. I haven't gotten the chance to look at it myself. So, don't try to downplay anything, okay?" He nodded and took me further down the beach to where no one could possibly see us. Just as I was starting to forget Edward, I got a text message from him.

_Isabella Marie Swan! Get your sorry, worthless ungrateful self back to my house immediately. If I find out you've been with the Indian boy, the next time I see you, you are in a world of trouble. We are over when I say we are, not you._

Sam looked over my shoulder at the message. "When is Emmett coming home?"

"Sometime next week I think. Why?"

"I want you to stay here with me until he does okay? I'm worried about your safety at home. Shoot, I have to work today. Do you mind staying with Jake?" He looked like he already knew the answer. "Whatever, I'll take the day off. My uncle owns the store anyways. I'm going to drive you home, okay? You're going to pack up some clothes and then come back here? Is that okay Bella?" I was mute through the whole series of questions he asked me and just nodded my head dumbly. We were driving down the road in silence when I got another message, but not from Edward. It was from Emmett

_Hey baby bells! Guess what! Your favorite person in the whole world –besides Sam- is coming home in exactly one week! Can you believe it? Can't wait to see my favorite tiny person! Love you shortie._ _-Emmy-bear_

"Emmett's coming next week! I'm so excited to see him!" Then the actual truth hit me. If Emmett came home, I'd have to tell him everything. Did I really want to tell him what his brother had done to me? Did I really want to embarrass myself that badly? "Sam, what if Emmett doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I broke up with Edward. He's Emmett's brother…" I trailed off as Sam gave me that look like 'he'll love you no matter what' "Maybe I'll text him back and tell him that I'm done with Edward." Sam nodded as I sent Emm a text.

_Emmy-bear! FYI, Edward and I are no longer dating. Please don't hate me. Some stuff came up that I need to talk to you about ASAP. Can't wait to see my favorite teddy bear. Love you Wanda_

_-Shortie_

I drove the rest of the way back with Sam in silence, until we got to my house and saw Edward there.

**A/N: Well, you guys still loving it? Let me know! Also, I wanted to recommend a fic to you guys I just found. It**'**s by "****fightforAllTheWrongReasons" and its AMAZING. The story is named Bed Of Lies, its a Bella/Jasper. Go give it some love after you've reviewed this. Xoxo**


	2. Your Guardian Angel

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you to everyone that put this story back on story alert, and added it you your favorite story list. It means a lot. We're thinking the next one to be retro-beta'd will be "This Is Just A Dream", what do you all think? Let us know. **

**Disclaimers: This story is rated M due to mentions of abuse, rape, violence, and generally not nice stuff. There will be some things that are possibly triggering. Read at your own risk. If you are UNDER the age of 18, turn back now. Also; don't own anything publically recognizable. **

**Tears In Heaven**

_**Chapter Two: Your Guardian Angel**_

****Bella POV

****Why was Edward here? He's not supposed to be around. I broke up with him. Crap, he's gonna get into a fight with Sam. I just know it. "Edward, what the fuck are _you_doing at _my _house? I thought I told you it was over. Do I have to remind you that my father is the chief of police and can have your ass in jail in a second?" I knew the only reason I was this brave was because Sam was here. If he wasn't then I would be cowering in fear right now.

****"I just came to see if you were okay, Bella. You left my house so fast after our little spat. I'm sorry doll face, please forgive me." I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Sam. He just snickered and glared at Edward. He never believed anything that Edward said, ever.

****"You can save it Edward. I know all about what you've been doing to Bella. I think that your brother will find it quite interesting too. He's coming back you know. In a week. So, next Saturday. Let's pray those bruises have faded by then." Edward lunged at Sam and I screamed. "Bella, call your father. Tell him to get over here and bring backup and while you're at it, call Emmett." When Sam said Emmett's name Edward lost it.

****"My brother will _not _find out about this Isabella. If he does, you'll regret the day you were born. He'll be disgusted by you. He'll be repulsed. Don't even waste your time."

Edward sauntered over to me with that god damn smirk on his face. Sam was on the ground bleeding and I had yet to call my father. I knew what he was doing, and I knew I couldn't get out of it. He was backing me into the corner of where my garage met my house. I was shaking I was so scared. I knew what was coming next, what always came next. I'd get pushed, kicked, slammed into the corner and then I'd get thrown on the ground where he would continue to violate me in every way possible. But never had it been in broad daylight before. As I recalled this information, I formed it into a sentence.

****"Edward, not here. People will see what you're doing." I reminded him and he glared at me before turning around.

****"This isn't over Bella. It will never be over. The only way for it to end if for me to die. I'll always be here waiting until you don't notice or you're alone." He shot me one more ominous look before walking over to Sam, who was in shock. "And you, if I find out that one of your friends has so much as laid a finger on her, I will hunt all of you down to." He got in his stupid Volvo and sped away.

Sam came running up to me with fear evident in his eyes. I heard him speaking but could not make out the words. All I knew was he was shaking me.**  
**"….Bella, are you okay? Can you say something to me? Bella, hey look at me. It's okay. He's gone, you're safe. You're safe…" he kept on repeating those same two words over and over. It seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

****"I'm fine Sam, really. I think I'm going to call Emmett and maybe see if he can come home early. I'll make up some excuse, but I don't feel safe without him here." I looked down, ashamed because I knew that Sam would do anything to keep me safe. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "Please don't hate me. It's just that the only thing that will make him stop is Emmett's name being mentioned. Even though he's not here, just knowing that Edward is scared of someone makes me feel better."

Sam nodded his understanding and led me into my house and up the stairs to procure some clothing. It was embarrassing when he stayed through _all _of the packing because that meant he had to see the horrible undergarments that Edward insisted I wear, every single day. He even threw out my old stuff so I had to wear what he wanted. "This isn't really mine. It is mine but what I mean is I only own it because Edward bought it after he threw out all of the others that I had." Sam smiled at me showing me it was okay and he didn't think any less of me.

****"It's quite alright Bella. He controlled you, I get it. When are you going to call Emmett?" He prodded at me and I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone to call.

**(A/N: Emmett will be in italics)  
"**_Hello?"_

****"Emmett, its Bella. I know you're supposed to be coming home next week but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind maybe coming home a little earlier. If that isn't too much of a hassle, I mean."

**"**_Bella, of course I can come home earlier. I'll take a flight out tonight, okay? Go to my house to wait for me. Will you be okay with that now that you and Edward aren't together anymore?"_

****"Yeah, I'll be fine. See you tomorrow. Love you Wanda"

**"**_Love you too shortie."_

****With that, we hung up the phone and I realized I just agreed to be alone with Edward. Oh. My. God. I started panicking and I couldn't see straight. I had just agreed to stay in a house with Edward. Did I have a death wish? I surely believed that I did. Sam came running over to me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. All I knew was that he was screaming at me and shaking me.

****"Me….Edward….house….alone…." I managed to finally choke out before I was finally too weak to do anything, and I just fell to the ground in my room. Sam rushed over to me and pulled his arms around me in a comforting embrace.

****"Bella, it's okay. I'll hide out by the house in case anything happens, okay?" I nodded weakly at him before he continued. "You don't have to be afraid alright? Emmett will be here tomorrow and I won't let anything happen to you until he gets here and once he knows he won't let you out of his sight. You'll be perfectly safe with us around. Now, why don't you call Edward and tell him the news." I stood up shakily and reached for my phone to dial Edwards's number. It took him ten rings to finally answer his phone.

**"**_Hello?"_**  
**Even when he was on the phone he still sounded mean. How did I not catch it before?**  
**"Edward, its Bella."

**"**_What the hell do you want now? Do you want me to take you back?" _He laughed at me and I swear I gagged.

****"No, Emmett is coming home tonight and wants me at your house tomorrow to wait for him. I just thought you should know."With that, I hung up the phone on him.**  
**Needless to say, I did not sleep well that night. While I was excited that Emmett was coming home, I was nervous to be staying in a house with Edward. I kept having nightmares and Sam would rush into my, well his, room to see if I was okay.

****The next morning, I woke up bright and early to go over to Edwards. I really hope that Emmett get's here soon. I don't want to be in a house alone with Edward for too long. I walked out of Sam's room to go wake him up. He was nice enough to sleep on the couch, even though it was ten sizes too small for him. "Sam, wake up. You have to drive me over to Edward's to wait for Emmett today. It's time to go." I shook him lightly and he still didn't budge. It was time to take drastic measures. "Sam, if you are not up in two minutes, I am calling Jake and all of your friends and tell them you had a girl here and you slept on the couch all night." That did the trick. He was up and dressed in five minutes and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

****"You wouldn't really do that Bella, would you? I mean, that's just harsh and cruel. You can't do that to me. They already don't understand why you and I haven't 'sealed the deal' yet." After Sam finished speaking, I started laughing but I believe he was blushing. He really was embarrassed about what his friends had said. "Don't laugh Bella, it's not funny." He mumbled and looked like a five year old who just got scolded.

****"Sorry Sam, you're right. Now, come on and take me over to my ex-loser's house so I can wait for Wanda." Sam just looked at me. I could tell he didn't like the idea of me being at Edward's without anyone there.****

Sam POV

****I didn't want her over at Edward's without me or Emmett there. Hopefully she won't be alone with him for too long. I noticed she was wearing a big baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Okay Bella, let's go. I'll have my phone and I won't be far so if anything happens and Emm isn't there, just call me okay?"

She nodded at me and we left my house, driving the ten minutes it took to get from my house to dickward's house.**  
**"Sam, I'm scared. What if he hurts me again? I'm going to be alone with him for god only knows how long. What happens if he takes my phone or if Emmett doesn't come? I'd be stuck with him forever."

****"Bella, that won't happen, okay? I will make sure you're safe." She nodded her head and was silent for the rest of the trip. When we pulled up to the Cullen household, I saw her tense. "Hey, if you don't want to go in, you don't have to. You can stay with me. We can wait out here for Emmett."

****"No, he'll just come out and get me himself. I have to go in. I'll be fine, I promise. Worse comes to worse, I'll mention Emmett." I nodded my head at her and went around to open her door. She looked up at me with big scared brown eyes. I took her hand and led her up to the door. She cringed and leaned into me when she saw the door open.****

Bella POV

****I cringed into Sam's comforting embrace when I saw him open the door. "Hello Edward."

****"Bella, I knew you'd come back, you always do. Well, you should come in. What time is Emmett getting here?" I rolled my eyes at his fakeness but went inside anyways. "Sam, I'm sorry, but I need to discuss some things with Bella. You understand, right?" He glared at Sam and I wanted to cry as Sam walked away from the house. Once he was gone, Edward locked the door, effectively trapping me.

****"Edward, remember, Emm is gonna be here soon, okay. Don't do anything that you couldn't explain." I was trying to stop it before it started, but I only made it worse and he struck me across the face.

****"Shut up Isabella. Don't you think I know my brother is coming? But that doesn't matter, because you will lie, understand. No matter what he asks you will tell him it was an accident." He slapped me again then went into the kitchen. I took that as my time to text Sam.

**He's already started- Bella**

****I waited for his reply and it came quickly.

***growl* I jst texted Emm. He's landing now. He'll be here in two hours- Sam**

****I typed the last message I'd send for the next two hours.

****'**Kay thanks. If you hear anything, break down the door- Bella**

****With that, I shut down my phone, and saw Edward waltz back into the room holding a glass of, something. "So, Edward, are you excited to see Ali? Emm says she has a boyfriend. I bet he's sweet"

****"Oh yeah Bella. I can't wait to meet my older sister's boyfriend when _my_girlfriend just broke up with me. You're so dumb sometimes." He scoffed at me and pushed me back against the couch. He left the room and I turned my phone on again. I found a message from Emm that made me smile.

**Shorty, I'll be there in two hours, don't worry. You're gonna love Ali's boyfriend. Miss you lots- Wanda.**

****Emmett POV

****The second Bella asked me to come earlier, I knew something was wrong. This wasn't just about her breaking up with my brother. Something had happened to her while I was away and I needed to figure out what it was. I had Alice and her boyfriend Jasper with me. We touched down in Seattle an hour ago, and at the rate I was driving would get to the house by the next hour. Jasper kept telling me to slow down, but he didn't know Bella, or her father. Charlie loved me like a son, if I was caught speeding in Forks or even Port Angeles, all I had to do was mention his name and they wouldn't care. I pushed my jeep up to 90 as we entered Forks. I was really worried about my shortie. I mean, she didn't text me back this last time. I hope Edward hasn't hurt her. When we got to the house, I heard screaming, and it was coming from Edward.

****"You dumb bitch, you asked him to come early? Why would you do that? Do you know what I'm fucking going to do to you?" I looked at Jasper and he got out of the car.

****"Alice, stay here, okay? Call dad and tell him to be expecting Bella." Right as I said that I heard Bella scream. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Shit!" I pulled out my keys, and finally got the door open. I ran into the living room to find my brother standing over Bella. As I was staring at her, I noticed Sam Uley walk in too. I asked the only thing I could before Sam jumped on Edward. "What the fuck is going on in here?"****

**A/N: Well...what are we thinking? Are we still loving it as much as before? Right now, not much has been changed, just a couple things here and there, once we get back into the meat of the story, things will be changed a little, but the premises will be the same. Once again, we want to thank our super awesome beta from SparklyRedPen: ****Ninmessara. She turns our jumble of words into stuff that makes sense. R&R please. Xoxo**


	3. Your Guardian Angel Part ii

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. There are some changes here with flashbacks and such. **

**Disclaimers: This story is rated M due to mentions of abuse, rape, violence, and generally not nice stuff. There will be some things that are possibly triggering. Read at your own risk. If you are UNDER the age of 18, turn back now. Also; don't own anything publically recognizable.**

**Chapter Three- Your Guardian Angel part 2**  
**Emmett POV**

"What the hell? Edward, what are you doing? Get the fuck away from Bella."

"She's not your concern, Emmett. Just go outside and come back in a few minutes." Yeah fucking right idiot, like that will ever happen.

"Jasper, do me a favor. Get Bella out of here. If I'm not out in five minutes get her father and Carlisle." I ordered Jasper around and he just nodded and tried to pick Bella up, but she flinched away from him. I knelt down to her level, ignoring my brother, Sam and Jasper both staring at me.

"Bella, it's okay. Jasper's not gonna hurt you. Remember me telling you about Ali's new boyfriend? This is him. He's going to make sure that you're safe and take you away from Edward, okay? I promise, I'll be right out to see you. Go with Jasper, honey. He'll take you to Alice. I promise." I whispered to her and kissed her forehead. Eventually she nodded her head and Jasper went to pick her up again, and this time, even though she flinched, she allowed herself to be picked up.  
Once Jasper had Bella out of the house, I laid into Edward. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Is that why she has been too _busy_ to see me? Why she was always _sick_ when I was home? Because you were hurting her? Is this what happens every day for her? Is this why she dumped you?" I turned to Sam. "Sam, can you deal with him? I need to make sure Bella is okay." Sam nodded at me as I ran out the door and to the Jeep.

"She started freaking out as soon as we got out here. I swear I didn't do anything to her, Emm. I can't make her calm down. She's whimpering and crying. Your brother really fucked her up. I'm gonna take your car and get Ali out of here. Will you be alright with Bella?" I looked at Jasper and nodded to him before taking Bella. Once she was in my arms she calmed down immediately. "That's amazing dude." Jasper was in awe at Bella being at such ease with me.

"Its not amazing Jasper, it's sad. The fact that my brother did this to her and I didn't know about it. I've always seen how controlling of her he could be, but I never imagined… she's like my little sister. I feel so damn guilty. I've known her longer than Edward has; I got them together. I feel like such a failure to her."

"You're not a failure Emm. You didn't know. She's here, alive. You trusted your gut about getting here sooner than you planned. I'm gonna go now. Your dad is on his way." Jasper clapped me on the back and Alice gave me a bleary smile. As soon as they were down the drive, I decided it was time to talk to Bella.

**Carlisle POV**

When I got a call from Emmett saying to come home and then from Alice's new boyfriend, Jasper, I knew something was wrong. First off, I had never met him, and second, Emmett wasn't supposed to be home for another few days. I sped home as fast as possible only to find Emmett and Sam Uley beating on my other son, Edward. At first I was appalled, until I heard what Emmett was saying. "Beating Bella when no one was here," punch, "hitting her, yelling at her," punch, "_raping _her," smack, kick, punch, more kicks. I was watching the scene before me until one word registered in my brain, rape. Edward, my son, raped his girlfriend.

"Emmett," I intervened, "where's Bella right now?" Emmett stopped to look at me for a second before he turned back to Edward.

"Upstairs in my room. She said she won't talk to you too much until she's talked to me first. It's nothing personal, she's just, she's…. She's scared of what I'll think of her if I don't hear it from her first is all." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Son," I said before going up the stairs to see Bella, "don't hurt him too bad. He's still your brother." He nodded his head at me and went back to Edward. As I ascended the stairs to Emmett's room, I could hear Bella's whimpering and my heart broke. She's been my daughter since the day Emmett brought her home to meet us when Charlie was working late one night. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_It's 7:30 at night and there is a very large storm moving through Forks right now. Emmett has befriended the chief's daughter, Bella Swan. He has been talking to her on the phone for some time now. It seems she does not like storms. Emmett runs down the stairs while talking on the phone. "Okay Bella. I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay in your room, okay? Yes, I have the key Charlie gave me. I'll be there soon. Bye." He looks at me expectantly, "Dad, I know it's really bad out there, but Charlie won't be home until almost midnight and Bella is petrified. Is it okay if she comes over here?" I just nodded my head and he was out the door. _

_Esme and I sat waiting for them to come back. I heard his jeep pull up the drive and stood to go greet them at the door. Emmett walked up the steps towing a tiny girl with him. The poor thing looked so scared and nervous._

"_Hi, I'm Carlisle. Please come in." She smiled at me._

_"I'm Bella. Thank you for letting me come. I'm sorry for intruding, I just really don't like thunder and lightning and rain and the dark." At that moment there was a large clap of thunder. In the same movement Bella screamed and Emmett pulled her into his arms. That was the moment Bella Swan wormed her way into all of our hearts._

I took a deep breath before walking into Emmett's room to see what extent the damage was that Edward had done to our Bella. I knocked on the door to announce myself. "Bella, it's me, Carlisle. Can I come in sweetie?" She whimpered before whispering her acceptance of my entrance.

"Carlisle, "she whispered and the sight of her broke my heart. She was buried into Emmett's bed so you could barely see her, her eyes were full of fear and her body was tense, as if she was expecting that someone would come up and attack her at any moment. It made me sad that she thought that I could ever hurt her. It made me mad that it was my own son that put that fear in her. It made me sick to think that someone _I_ raised could ever do that to another person, let alone someone who loved him so unconditionally.

"Bella, I won't hurt you. Emmett told me that you really wanted to talk to him first. I understand that. I just want to make sure nothing is broken." I looked at her with hesitance before walking closer to her. I tried to tell her with my eyes that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Okay, Carlisle. I'm sorry."

"For what Bella?"

"For all of this. For the fact that your oldest son is beating up your other son. For the fact that I got Emm to come home early so you got called home from work, for the fact that the first time that Alice's boyfriend met me I was freaking out on him. I'm just so sorry, for everything."

"Bella," I began before sitting on the edge of the bed. Watching her tense up broke my heart. "Bella, none of this is your fault. We all would have been coming home soon. It's fine. This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with Edward. Alice's boyfriend, whose name is Jasper by the way, does not feel bad that you freaked out on him. He understands what you had just gone through. He won't hold it against you." I saw tears well up in her eyes at the same time Emmett walked in the door.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Emmett looked worried at her tears.

"Nothing Emm. I'm fine. Really I am. I was just talking to Carlisle."

"Okay Bella. Do you wanna go somewhere else and talk?"

"Yeah Emm. Carlisle, I promise to tell you everything after I've talked to Emmett." I nodded at her and Emmett led her out of the room. I walked down the stairs to deal with my other son.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! I cannot believe that you are my son. Whatever made you think that it was okay to hurt Bella?" He began to speak, but I cut him off. "You know what Edward? Just save it, okay? Just save it until your mother gets home."

**Emmett POV**  
I knew it would be hard to hear what Bella had to say, but I knew I had to. She didn't speak the whole time we were in the jeep heading to a small hotel in Port Angeles. I was nervous about what I would see and hear but I knew I had to be calm, for her. She was my very best friend and I felt so bad about leaving her in that situation. I should have been here for her more than I was.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You will never know how bad I feel that I am the reason you are like this. I should have known something wasn't right when he wanted us to not see each other as much, and then when you weren't around when I came home, I will never forgive myself." I broke down and had to pull the car over to the side of the road.

"Emmett, it's okay. You didn't know. Even Esme and Carlisle didn't know. I don't blame you. I was the one who stayed. Please don't cry for me Emmy. One of us has to be the strong one. That one has to be you." She kissed my forehead and wiped my tears away. "Look, we're already here. Come on, let's go."

"Okay, sure Bella." I nodded my head and took her hand once she was out of the car. She tucked herself into my side as we walked into the lobby of the hotel so I could check us in and get the room key. I made sure we were in a mostly secluded, but still with enough people that she would feel safe. She stayed pressed right into my side as we were taking the elevator, and when some young men got on the elevator she moved as close to me as possible. The whole time I was rubbing soothing circles onto the back of her hand.

"Emmy, can we take the stairs? There's too many people in here." Her eyes were darting around the elevator looking fearful.

"Sure Bells. Come on," I pushed past all of the people in the elevator leading Bella out in front of me. Once she was out of the small space, I felt and saw her relax visibly. While we were walking up the stairs I was thinking about the things Bella would tell me and possibly show me. _Would I be able to handle seeing my brother's handprints on Bella's body?_ I was so afraid that I would get angry and she would think that it was at her and not my brother. When I noticed we got to the room, I turned towards Bella.

"Bells, just know that no matter what you tell me or decide to show me, I will always love you. I won't leave you just because of my brother. You're stuck with me. Also, if I get mad, I'm not mad at you, okay? I'm mad at my brother." She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "One more thing Bella, you don't have to share anything you aren't comfortable with. Got it?" She nodded her head, albeit reluctantly, and followed me into the room. She turned to look at me and worry creased her forehead and eyes. How I wouldn't love to get rid of that worry. I will never forgive myself for what he did to her.

"Emmett, I'm a little tense. I think I'm going to take a shower before we talk." She went to go into the bathroom before she turned towards me once more. "I'm going to lock the door. Is that okay?" I must have looked curious because she backpedaled quickly. "I trust you and everything, I just feel better this way. Please don't be mad at me." She hung her head in shame and it took all my strength to not run out of that room and hunt down my brother.

"It's fine Bella. Take all the time you need." I decided to use the time she was in the shower to help prepare myself. I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew, Bella was out of the shower and in a long sleeved shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She looked as nervous as I felt, but I knew one of us had to initiate this conversation.

"Bella, it will be okay, I promise. Are you going to stand in the middle of the room the whole time or are you going to sit at all? I won't come anywhere near you if you don't want me to." She nodded her head in understanding and sat on the chair next to the bed, where I was currently sitting.

"Where should I start explaining?"

"How about at the beginning Bella. Where it all started." She took in a nervous breath and I touched the back of her hand to let her know I was here. She smiled at me and nodded it would be okay.

"It all started right before you left for college…"

I watched Bella's eyes glazed over, and I knew that she was lost in her thoughts about what brought us to where were were now.

"_Bella, I don't want you around Emmett anymore. He's not a good friend to have. He looks at you funny and I don't like it." I had just arrived back at home from spending time with Emmett, and Edward was waiting for me unexpectedly._

"_Edward, what do you mean? He's my friend. You can't stop me from seeing him." I rolled my eyes, and brushed past Edward, I was getting sick and tired of how possessive he was becoming of me lately. He treated me like a _thing_ he owned and could control, not like his girlfriend. He always thought he was better than me because he had money, and because of that; thought he could control everything I did, and who I saw. _

"_Oh yes I can. You are my girlfriend. I provide you with all of the nice things you own. I can take them all back. You will _not_ see my brother any longer without my permission. If you do there will be consequences…" Edward growled, gripping my arms so tight I knew there would be bruises. _

"_Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know he'd be here. Really I didn't, please don't hurt me…" I pleaded and whimpered, holding back tears, knowing what was to come. He'd hit me before, just once, and he had said he was sorry and he would never do it again. Staring into his eyes now,I didn't know how I ever believed him. _

"I'm sorry Emmett. I can't think about it anymore. It's just too hard. There's so much that happened and so much that was said and done. Please don't be mad at me. I promise I will tell you at some point. How about right now I just show you some of the bruises? Then maybe you can see why I don't want to talk about it too much." She pleaded with me through her eyes for me to agree, so of course I did.

"Yeah Bells. But, if I have a question about one of the bruises or anything you have to tell me so I can tell Carlisle. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah Emm. This is going to sound dumb, but can you make sure that the door is locked? I feel safer that way." I nodded my head and went to lock the deadbolt.

"Why do you always want the door locked? First the bathroom and now the hotel door? I'm not mad, I just don't get it is all."

Bella looked at me with tears welling up in her eyes, and got lost in her thoughts again, speaking words that broke my heart to hear.

_"When Charlie wasn't home and I couldn't go to Sam's, that's when he would really hurt me. It would be at some random time of day or night, so I wouldn't think too much about having the doors locked. I mean, who's gonna enter your house at 3:00 in the afternoon, right?" _Bella scoffed before continuing_. "Anyways, one time I actually remember, I was in the shower and I didn't know Charlie had left, so the door was still unlocked, both of them. I guess he figured I was just in my room or something, so he didn't say bye or anything._

_"Edward came into the bathroom and proceeded to get in the shower with me. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I thought about calling you after it happened, but at the time you had just left for school and I didn't want to disturb you. Then, the more I thought about it, the more I was ashamed that my boyfriend raped me, so I kept it to myself. If I had thought it was going to be reoccurring, I would have told someone._

_"He wouldn't do it all the time. It would be about three times a month, and then he'd let it go for two months. 2 times a week, then nothing for a month. I never knew when it would happen, so I just started locking the doors. Charlie never asked, he just thought that I wanted privacy. Even when I was at your house, I would stay in your room instead of the guest room because it made me feel safe, I would lock the door. Sometimes I even put a chair or something in front of it as a barricade."_

Bella was crying so bad she was shaking. I was full of rage towards my brother, but a bigger part of me felt the need to protect Bella. My sweet, innocent, beautiful Bella. The one who always came to me. The one who trusted me with her life. The one who allowed me to be here, right now with her instead of Alice or Sam or her father. Even with all that happened, she believed that I wouldn't hurt her. I kissed her forehead before trying to calm her down.

"Shhhh, Bella it's okay honey. He won't hurt you again I promise. I'll be here, or Alice or Jasper. Jasper really wants to get to know you. His heart was broken to see you the way you were. I can tell he already is in love with you. All any of us want to do is keep you from Edward, but in order to do that, you have to talk to me, okay?"

She nodded before standing up. "Emm, what I'm about to show you will probably make you mad, even though I think you need to see it. I want you to be able to understand everything, but then I can't show you any more for a while, okay?"

I nodded at her and watched as she turned around and took off her t-shirt. When I saw her back it made me want to cry. My poor Bella was scarred. She was scarred so badly that I wanted to kill my brother.

'Wh-what happened, Bella?" She stayed turned away from me, but I could feel the tears in her voice as she talked.

"I was excited that you were coming to visit. It was Spring Break, I think, and I was constantly smiling. He had been good, probably knowing you'd pick up on anything sketchy. We were in your living room when he decided he wanted food. He asked, no demanded, that I make him something. He hovered while I cooked and if I messed up on one thing, he smacked me. I was making him French Toast in Esme's cast iron skillet and apparently I cooked some of the pieces too long, because the next thing I knew he was throwing the plate across the room and hitting me. I thought he was done, but I was sorely mistaken. He took the pan and placed it on my back, while it was still searing hot. He laughed while I screamed and when I begged him to stop, he kicked me. Adding salt to the wound, or should I say heat to the burn, he 'treated it' by dousing it in milk, sufficiently locking the heat in." She shuddered and I felt so bad for her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what he did. Is that why you couldn't see me?" I frowned at the thought, remembering that she was in ICU and wasn't allowed to have any visitors, but no one ever told me what happened. She nodded her head still turned from me. "Bellsy, please look at me." She shook her head, so I walked around to face her, now I know why she hasn't faced me; she has a big scar on her chest. "Bella, what happened? You need to tell me. Remember what I said. You need to tell me." She nodded and hung her head in shame.

"I don't remember, really. I was walking with Edward to class one day and everything was fine. He actually smiled for once. I forget what I said, but the next thing I knew, he was hitting me. He dragged me to his car and sped to your house. He brought me inside, and that's really all I remember. I blacked out and woke up a few days later in the hospital."

I looked at her incredulously, trying to figure out how her father, or my father, or _someone _ wouldn't think it was suspicious that she had all of these injuries constantly, "How did no one find out?"

"I got really good at hiding it, and Edward was good at always having an excuse. He rarely put me in the hospital for long periods of time, and it was often played off as I was a klutz. With this," she motioned to the long scar, "the cover was that I was carrying a knife to the table, and tripped."

"Oh Bella. I'm sorry honey. I never should have set you two up. I've seen his controlling tendencies before, but I never thought it would be this bad." She just nodded and hugged me. I hugged her back before leading her to the bed so she could put her shirt on. She yawned and when I saw the clock it shocked me. 3:30 am! "Bella, you need to sleep. I'll be on the couch, okay?"

"No Emmett, it's not okay. I don't feel safe here alone. Can you stay with me?" I nodded my head in agreement before climbing into the bed with Bella. I was shocked when she snuggled close to me and actually looked content. Before I knew it we were both asleep. If only that would last.

**A/N:**** Once again, we want to thank our super awesome betas from SparklyRedPen:****Ninmessara; she turns our jumble of words into stuff that makes sense and my new creative beta: ; she makes me write more. R&R please. Xoxo**


	4. There You'll Be

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. There are some changes here with Bella's panic attack and stuff. WARNING:::: THIS CHAPTER COULD BE VERY TRIGGERING FOR SOME PEOPLE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Disclaimers: This story is rated M due to mentions of abuse, rape, violence, and generally not nice stuff. There will be some things that are possibly triggering. Read at your own risk. If you are UNDER the age of 18, turn back now. Also; don't own anything publically recognizable**

**Chapter Four: There You'll Be**

**Emmett POV**

During the night, I must have wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close to me, because I woke to her thrashing around with her eyes pinched shut around six o'clock in the morning. I tried gently shaking her awake, and that just made her whimper loudly and try to push me away.

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD! Edward, don't do this. Why now? Why here? Hurry up and just get it done and over with. If you're going to hurt me just do it now. Don't do it slow."

I was concerned for Bella's safety, and afraid at what she was seeing in her dreams, "Bella, wake up honey. It's only a dream, you're safe," I whispered to her, and tried to wake her again.

When Bella heard me, she bolted upright and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Please don't...I'm sorry Edward, I'll be better..." Bella's eyes were now open, and she was staring blankly ahead at the wall, looking at something that wasn't really there. She had moved past screaming back to whimpering at this point. I didn't have any experience with this type of situation, so I called Carlisle, it was the only thing I could think to do.

"Dad, dad, dad! It's Emmett."

"** What's the matter?"**

"I don't know. I mean, it's Bella. Bella, yeah."

"**Son, what happened to Bella?"**

"She won't stop screaming, or whimpering, or crying. I don't know what's happening to her or what to do. You have to help me."

"**Son, calm down. She can't calm down if you're not. She's probably hallucinating. Do you know what might have triggered it?"**

"Well, she asked me to stay with her in the bed. It was like, 3:30 in the morning. I guess at some point my arm ended up around her waist. That's when she freaked out."

"**Well, Emmett, it seems that you have triggered a painful memory for her. I will try to get there as soon as possible, but until then just keep talking to her and try to pull her out of it. Don't do anything to dramatic though, like shake her, it will just make her worse. You have to be strong for her Emmett. She can't be strong for herself right now. She needs you more than you know."**

With that, he hung up the phone and left me to deal with my best friend's panic attack on my own.

"Bella, it's okay, sweetie. He's not here. Can you hear me Bella? It's Emmett. Please, come back to me. It's okay Bella. I won't let him get to you. Are you happy that I'm back?"

She was still staring into nothingness, but she answered me none-the-less. "Sure." It was one word, one syllable, but it was still something so I tried a different question along the same lines.

"Are you happy to see Allie again?"

"Yes"

"Are you nervous about getting to know Jasper?"

She took a deep breath, and what she said shocked me. "No."

"Should I shave my head and go completely bald?"

"Hell fucking no. Dumbass." A small smile came to my face, knowing I was finally getting longer answers.

"I was thinking about not playing football anymore and just stop working out and become all fat and gross. Would you still love me?"

"Maybe." Well if that wasn't a bruise to my ego. Love you too, Bella.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise you, I'll be here to protect you. Even if that means spending forever with you, I'll be here. Can you promise me forever?"

"I don't know, just hold me Emmett. I feel scared and drained." In my talking to Carlisle I had paced nervously, and was on the other side of the room. Now that there was some distance between us, she seemed much calmer than before. Her words said she wanted me to sit with her, but her eyes said something else. They were still blurry, and she looked unsure as she spoke to me. I debated walking over to her, the possibility of scaring her fresh in my mind. Should I really do this, should I walk across the room and sit with her? "Emmett, please? I just need someone to protect me." I did promise to protect her, so I walked across the room and took her into my arms.

Smoothing her hair away from her sweaty face, I whispered as softly as I could, "Sleep Bella."

"I can't sleep."

"Just sleep; just close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Emmett you don't understand, if I close my eyes, I see him. I'm afraid he'll hurt me again." What? I didn't understand what she was saying. "I haven't slept more than twenty minutes a night, if that, since the first time he hit me. "

"Well then, just rest sweetie. Can you do that for me? Can you just try to rest?" She just nodded her head against my chest. I was trying to process what had just happened in my head, and then Carlisle rushed in the room. At the same moment, Bella stiffened in my arms.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here!" Carlisle shouted as soon as he had the door closed.

"Oh my god!" Bella started freaking out again and before Carlisle or myself could even think about what had just happened she pulled herself from my arms and locked herself in the bathroom. Carlisle just stared at me.

I felt the tears coming to my eyes, but I didn't know how to stop them. I got up and ran to the bathroom door before I knew what I was doing. "Bella, if you don't open this door, I'm going to break it down."

Carlisle sighed at me, "Yes Emmett that will make her feel so safe."

"What should I do then? What should I fucking do? What will fucking fix this, Dad? How the fuck can I help her if she locks herself away. Maybe I should fucking go back home and leave her with Sam, her dad and her fucking problems."

As soon as I said the words, I wished I could take them back. I don't know why I said them, I was just so mad. I wanted to help her, but I wanted to kill myself for putting her in that situation. "Do you think she would hurt herself, Dad? I mean, if, if there was a razor blade or something? Do you think she is one of those people that would do that to herself?" I was worried about my best friend, and I was so scared for her life.

"I really don't know son. I've heard some victims say it helps to relieve their stress. Do you know if there's anything sharp in there?" Oh shit, I really don't know if there is…would she really go that far to hurt herself? Well with all the shit Edward fuck face, pathetic excuse for a brother, shitty Anthony Cullen put her through.

Carlisle sighed sadly, "We should sit at the door and try to coax her out of the bathroom. Maybe we should just let her know it was me, and that I would never hurt her." I just nodded my head and walked to sit by the door of the bathroom. Carlisle followed close on my heels. "Bella?" all we heard was a mumble that we took as a yes. "It's Carlisle, it's only me. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Do you know how badly I would like to kill myself right now? Just to put myself out of my pain and suffering. Obviously I was put here just to suffer, why can't I just end it? Do you know how many ways there are to kill yourself in a bathroom…" What? Has she thought about this before? She must have, but I don't blame her, she was with this piece of shit person. "…, you know that? You can easily electrocute yourself with a hair dryer and a bathtub full of water. Huh, never tried it, but I'm sure a razor would work to put me out of my misery." I looked over at Carlisle and saw that he had nothing but concern and fear in his eyes.

"What should we do?" I feel helpless, I couldn't help the one person I love and I can see that in Carlisle too. I think he loved Bella more than Edward. She was so close to me and I couldn't do anything, I was worlds apart from her mentally. But physically she was right there.

"We just have to wait, son. There's nothing else we can do." I wanted to just knock down that door but that would be counterproductive. "All we can do is talk to her, be here for her, and try to work her out of it."

"…..so many things I could do… maybe I should…no, that would hurt Emmett and Sam too much…they're strong, they'll get over it. They can get over me. They'll help everyone move on…" She was really arguing with herself about committing suicide? What the _fuck_? Note to self: Kill my fucktard of a brother and have Charlie help me bury the body.

"Bella sweetie, come on, don't do this. Not now. I know how much you hate your life, how much easier it would be just to end this, but don't do this, not now." I had tears in my eyes and you could tell in my voice. Carlisle got off the floor and walked out of the room. I noticed before he left that he was crying.

"…you don't even know how much it pains me to be here. I will live forever with the pain he put me through, the memories of him coming after me. If you send him to jail, he'll just get out and find me. He'll do it all over again. Just let me leave."

"Please, Bella sweetie, you can't do this. Don't do this to yourself. Too many people would miss you. I don't think I could pick up the pieces of that many people, they all love you…" Bella cut me off mid sentence.

"Don't say that. Nobody fucking loves me. Nobody would miss me. The few people that would miss me would easily get over me!" So I did the same, cut her off.

"Bella sweetie, I love you. I always have and always will. Sam loves you, Allie loves you. We all love you."

"NO!"

"No, what?"

"Emmett, just let me go, and then you can move on. You will find somebody so much more important than me one day. Someone who is worth worrying about."

"Bella, sweetie, come on. Don't say that. You know that's not true. There will never be someone more important to me than you." What am I promising myself to by helping her?

"Please Emmett! Don't try to help me. I'm a lost cause. I'm too broken to ever be repaired again." She could never be a lost cause, not to me, not in my life.

"Please Bella, just come out here and we can talk things through. Please? I love you too much to ever lose you."

"Is Carlisle still there?"

"No Bella. He left; it's just you and me unless you want him here."

"No, I don't want him here."

"Then it's just me and you. Can you please come out here now and at least let me see that you're okay?" We sat in silence for 10 minutes and I was starting to get worried, when I heard the door unlock. I stood up and moved over to the bed. I watched her slowly open the door and walk out, her eyes constantly darting around to try and find any form of danger. When she saw me she bolted across the room and threw herself into my arms. I caught her as she hit my chest. She cried and cried; I smoothed her hair and whispered soothing words to her. I sat down with her still attached to me, until her breathing evened out. She cried herself to sleep.

What kind of life would someone have to go through to come down to crying yourself to sleep? I kissed her hair gently and I knew that no matter how many more of these she has to go through, I want to,_ no,_ I need to be there for her. I got her to come through once, I can do it again. I will be that one person she can depend on to love her, no matter what.

**A/N:****Once again, we want to thank our super awesome betas from SparklyRedPen:Ninmessara; she turns our jumble of words into stuff that makes sense and our creative beta: ; she makes me write more. R&R please. Xoxo**


	5. Ultimate

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. There are some changes here with Bella's panic attack and stuff. WARNING:::: THIS CHAPTER COULD BE VERY TRIGGERING FOR SOME PEOPLE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Disclaimers: This story is rated M due to mentions of abuse, rape, violence, and generally not nice stuff. There will be some things that are possibly triggering. Read at your own risk. If you are UNDER the age of 18, turn back now. Also; don't own anything publically recognizable**

**Chapter Five: Ultimate**

**Bella POV**

After my outburst, I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. I felt so bad for driving Carlisle away; I just couldn't be around anyone but Emmett for some reason. He was the person who brought me back from the brink. He held me and let me cry. I have to hold it together for him, even if I don't want to. I can't describe how it made me feel to hear him cry. I never want to hear him cry again, ever. As the bright sun shone through the window, I knew it was time to get up. I opened my eyes and almost laughed at the sight before me. Emmett was curled up on the bed in a really tiny ball trying to give me as much room as possible, he looked so innocent. I quietly got up and padded to the bathroom, hoping I wouldn't wake him.

In the bathroom, I thought about what had happened over the past three days. It felt like more time had passed than that. So much had happened that it was hard to wrap my mind around everything. I stared in the mirror for a good five minutes, getting a handle on everything going on inside my head.

When I came out of the bathroom, Emmett was sitting in a chair staring at the door worriedly. I didn't think he had woken up, and I immediately felt bad. He lost so much sleep over me last night. I waved a little, and smiled, "Hey Emmett."

"Bella? You're okay!" He looked at me, grinning.

"Why wouldn't I be okay, Emm?"

"Well, I thought you tried to hurt yourself again…" He trailed off and got really quiet as he looked at his feet. I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug I could manage without hurting myself in the process.

"I'm sorry for scaring you last night, Emmy. I was just so scared and tired. I'm always so tired." I wanted to get him to smile, so I changed the subject. "Hey, can we watch movies today? I kinda just want to hang out with you. We haven't been able to do that in a while."

"Sure, Bella, anything you want. What movie did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Anything I guess. Maybe _Gone With the Wind_," I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. He _hates_ that movie. He's always telling me that it's too long, the ending sucks, it's not accurate, blah blah blah.

"Bella," he groaned, "why do you torture me so?"

"Please Emmett? Pretty please? I promise that after this one we can watch whatever movie you want. Please? I'll love you forever."

"No Bella."

"Please Emmett? I haven't watched it in a really long time. Not since the last time we watched it. Do you know how long ago that was Emmett? That was over six months ago. Please?" I pouted a little.

"Beeelllllaaa." I made my eyes really wide, and my lower lip quiver, and I knew I had him. Tears were never his strong suit. "Fine! Whatever you want."  
"Thank you Emmy. I love you."

"Love you too." After I finally convinced him to watch the movie, I realized something, I didn't have it with me, and it wasn't on the hotel TV. The only choice was to go rent it, but I was too scared to be by myself.

"Emmett, maybe we should find something else to watch. You'd have to go get it."  
"Or, we could just have Alice bring it. She's on her way now. She and Jasper are coming." I must have looked confused because he continued. "Jasper is her boyfriend."

"Oh, the one I flipped out on. I feel bad about that. I hope he forgives me." Emmett smiled at me and then my stomach rumbled.

"Bells, when did you last eat?" I honestly didn't remember, so I just shrugged my shoulders. "You need food."

"No, really, I'm fine. I'm too fat. I'll eat tomorrow. I'll be okay until then." I tried to convince Emmett that I was fine and he didn't need to worry more than he already was.

"Bella, you are not too fat. You're perfect just the way you are," Emmett looked at me with sad eyes, "Is that what he told you honey?"

I nodded my head and felt tears falling down my cheeks. Emmett walked up to me slowly and I felt him hug me, I stiffened at first, and then I finally relaxed.

"Bella, what he said wasn't true. Can you please eat for me? I don't want you to get sick." I nodded my head into his chest. Emmett sat me down on the bed while he called Alice to tell her to buy comfort food, the movie and ice cream.

"So, how's college going for you?"

"It's good. I miss home a lot though."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Forks is so missable. Have any girlfriends?"

"I've been talking to Jasper's cousin a little, but I don't think it can go much further. She likes to be the center of everything, and she would be very jealous of our relationship. I wouldn't want to risk her saying something to hurt you even more than you already are." He smiled at me sadly and I was about to say something when I heard someone open the door. "Jesus fucking Christ! Doesn't anyone knock on doors anymore?"

"Sorry brother bear." I smiled when I heard Alice but couldn't bring myself to look up at her. "Hi, Bella. How are you?" I still refused to talk to her because that meant I'd have to look and see the look of disgust on her and Jasper's faces. "Bella, can you please talk to me?" I shook my head no and heard Emmett sigh.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" I heard the door close and Emmett lifted my chin up with his fingers. "Bella, what's the matter? It's just Alice."

"I don't want her to hate me. Everyone hates me. Edward said that's why you guys went away to college, because you couldn't pretend to be my friend anymore. She hates me. She's going to laugh at me and tell me how pathetic I am. Jasper hates me, he has to. He's going to hurt me for freaking out on him."

"Bella honey, that's not true. We all love you. Jasper won't hurt you. No one will laugh at you. Jasper wanted to kill Edward, you know. Alice missed her best friend. Don't listen to what Edward has told you, okay?" I nodded my head and Emmett quickly got up and opened the door. I heard someone run over to the bed and throw their arms around me. I instantly screamed and went defensive, trying to protect myself.

"Get the fuck off me now! Leave me alone! Just go away! Get the fuck away from me."

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't think…" I heard the tears in Alice's voice and instantly felt bad.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I've had a really stressful couple of days. Please forgive me. Don't hate me please?"

"Bella, I could never hate you." Alice smiled at me and I relaxed."Bella, there's someone who really wants to meet you." I looked at her expectantly and she continued. "Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend." I looked at Jasper and he looked amazing. He had honey blonde hair that was messy and fell into his eyes. He was as tall as Emmett, but with a build like Edward. His eyes were green and not at all mean or threatening.

"Hi Jasper. Thank you for helping me yesterday. I'm sorry for getting upset." I hung my head in shame and heard Jasper speak.

"It's quite alright Miss Bella. I understand how stressful that all must have been. Is it okay if I come give you a hug?" The southern twang in his voice made me instantly trust him. There was just something about the way his voice sounded that was calm and comforting. He was another Sam or Emmett. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

"Sure Jasper, I'd like that. Just, go slow, okay?"

"Of course Miss Bella." He very slowly walked towards me and looked into my eyes before hugging me. I don't know what caused it, but I started bawling. Jasper tried to pull away but I clung to him. After what seemed like hours of crying, I finally stopped.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to ruin your shirt. Please don't hurt me." I tensed, waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't.

"Now Miss Bella, why would I ever hurt someone as sweet as you?"

"Sorry, natural reaction. Why do you keep calling me Miss Bella?"

"I was born and raised in Texas. My mama brought me up to respect women. Do you not like it?"

"No, I like it and all, I was just confused."

"Okay, now, how about we get you some food? We can talk later." I nodded and Jasper smiled. Emmett and Alice looked at us in awe.

"So, Alice, what do I have to eat?"

"We stopped and picked up some sandwiches from Arby's, and Jasper insisted on making homemade macaroni and cheese. There are also some chips, dip, cake and ice cream." I smiled and immediately ran to the food.

"It all smells so good. Jesus, did you need to get so much? This is insane!" I laughed and Emmett looked at me incredulously. "What Emmett?"

"Bella, there's four of us here."

"You're all staying?"  
Emmett nodded his head, and Alice looked worried.

"Only if you want Bella," Alice said quietly.

"Of course Alice." After we picked our food out, Alice and Jasper took a seat on the floor in front of the TV. Emmett took a seat in the chair in the corner of the room, I sat on the bed and I really wanted to Emmett to sit with me. "Emmett?" He looked up at me, mouth full of food.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Will you please sit with me?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure I can sit with you." Alice glanced up at Emmett as he slowly walked over and sat in the bed. We finished the food. "Who's ready for ice cream?" We all looked up at him, "or not." We watched the movie and before long Alice and Jasper were asleep on the floor. Emmett had his head against the back of the bed and was fast asleep. _I wish I could fall asleep like them._ I haven't had a good night's sleep in days. I just _can't_ sleep. Not knowing when Edward will show up again is driving me even more crazy than I already feel I am. I can feel the lack of sleep taking its toll on my mind as it wanders. I'm hearing noises outside that aren't there, seeing things that don't exist. I started to think back to when I did have a peaceful night sleep. I could feel myself starting to get dizzy. I stood up and carefully walked over to the corner of the room. Making sure not to wake anyone, I gently sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest; rocking back and forth. I started to feel the room spin, and what seemed like the weight of the world crashing down on me, which made it hard to breathe. I slipped in and out of consciousness; maybe it was finally my time to leave. _Love ya Emmett…_

**Emmett POV**

"Who's ready for ice cream?" Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy. "Or not." Alice put the movie in the DVD player. I could feel my eyes getting heavy. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt.

I felt the bed move and thought nothing of it at first, but then figured I should just check and make sure she didn't lock herself in the bathroom again. I opened my eyes and looked to the left, where she should have been, and she wasn't. I stood up and found Bella in a corner all curled up, she was taking short gasps, small whimpers escaping from her lips. I slowly walked over to her, and crouched down.  
"Bells?"

"Hmm?" Well okay, is this like last night? Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She started to whimper even more, and her breath became staggered. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice standing over me.

"This is not the best time Alice, maybe you and Jasper should leave." She shook her head, "Alice please, let me handle this." Her eyes widened, almost like she was insulted.

"This is my best friend, and she needs me. I'm not leaving." She shook her head and bent down to my level, trying to help.

"Well if you think you know everything, you deal with it. I hate seeing her hurt, so go ahead." I stood up, and was ready to walk away, when Bella said my name.  
"Emmett…" I looked down and Alice stood up.

"She wants you, not me, I'll leave." She sounded so pissed. "Come on Jasper, let's go," Alice huffed and started gathering her stuff.

"I know how you feel man, Alice doesn't know, but I've dealt with this. You're good for Bella, you will help her through this." Jasper said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I looked at Jasper, confused.

"Darlin' why don't you go pull the car around, I'm going to say bye to Emmett and then I will meet you down there."

"Yeah whatever." Alice picked her purse up and scurried. _So anxious to be away from her best friend. Bitch! _Jasper looked back at me.

"I had this girlfriend in high school; she was abused by her parents. When she turned 18, she came and lived with me. She went through this every night. Protect her Emmett, I missed one night, she succeeded in killing herself. I have never lived that down." He hung his head, almost ashamed that he wasn't there. It truly wasn't his fault. "Be there for her no matter what, okay? Be the angel that she needs."

"Of course," I nodded, "Thanks for telling me man."

"Please Emmett promise me that you will never tell Alice." I nodded my head. He looked down at Bella. "And promise you will take care of her, she needs you Emmett. She has the same bond to you that I had with _her_."

"I promise Jasper." I reached out and gave him a quick hug. "You better go before Alice comes back." He nodded and bent down, reaching out for Bella. He gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear. Alice came through the door.

"What's…" she trailed off. "What the fuck!" She ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Bye darlin', take care." He let go of Bella.

I waved at him, "Bye Jasper."

"Bye," he said quietly, and he walked out the door, leaving me alone with Bella. Her breathing had picked up and she sounded a little better.  
"Bella, can you hear me?" I bent back down to her level.

"Yeah," back to the one worded answers. _Great Bella! How am I supposed to help you?_

" How you feelin'?" She slowly sat up.

"Okay, I guess." She wiped some tears from her eyes.

"May I ask you, what was that?" I asked, so next time I can help her.  
"Just an anxiety attack." She said this like it was nothing. "They're nothing compared to my flashbacks and hallucinations, trust. Why did Alice seem so mad?" I reached out to give her my hand so she could get up. She put her hands up like a baby asking to be picked up. A smile came across my lips and shook my head. Of course being the push over I am, I gladly picked her up.

"Umm, well you freaked out on her. You wouldn't let her get close to you, but you let Jasper hug you. So it kind of pissed her off." She looked at me.  
"Do you know what Jasper said to me?"

"No. What did he say?"

"He said, 'Miss. Bella never forget that friends are the bacon bits in the salad bowl of life. You have within you right now, everything you need to deal with whatever the world can throw at you.'" I didn't know Jasper could be so deep.

"Wow Bella, he's right though, you do. You can make it through this." She looked at me, confusion in her eyes.

"No, we'll make it through this. I need someone to help me; I can't do this alone." I nodded my head.

"I'm here, always." I walked to the bed and gently placed her and I on it. She turned and faced me.  
"Is Alice really upset with me?"

"She'll get over it Bella."_At least, I hope she will._

"Hey Emmett," she turned and looked up at me, "why was Jasper so loving and understanding?"

"That's something you and Jasper can talk about later. All I'm gonna say is this, that's just how Jasper is." She nodded her head and laid it on my chest before closing her eyes.

"Emmett," she said so quiet I almost didn't hear her, "You're my angel, come and save me tonight, you're my angel, come and make it alright." She took my breath away; it was almost as if Jasper could read her mind. He had the angel thing right. I looked down at her and knew I could never let her hurt herself. I have to save her.

**A/N: ****A/N:Once again, we want to thank our super awesome betas from SparklyRedPen:Ninmessara; she turns our jumble of words into stuff that makes sense and our creative beta: artistic wonder ; she makes me write more. R&R please. Xoxo**


End file.
